En este estado llego a comprender muchas cosas
by Annh Caramelo
Summary: Inuyasha está se comporta de una manera extraña,y Kagome quiere saber por qué.Cuando va a averiguarlo la conversación termina mal y discuten.Más tarde los dos hablan y habrán comprendido muchas cosas...  Reesubido por petición de lectores ;D Gracias


-¿Qué te pasa, Inuyasha? Te noto un poco extraño...

-Nada... Hoy es luna nueva. -dijo como excusa él, como si eso fuera la verdad.

-Lo sé, pero no estas así por eso, ¿a qué no? -insistió Kagome.

Inuyasha no contestó, dejó la pregunta en el aire mientras miraba al cielo despejado desde la mitad de la ladera. Estaba anocheciendo y empezaba a notar las consecuencias. Kagome estaba confusa, no sabía por qué estaba así, no lo entendía porque ni siquiera habían discutido. Pensándolo bien...apenas hemos hablado desde que llegué Pensó Kagome.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Inuyasha se levantó y se dirigió al árbol que tenía a unos pasos para apoyarse en el tronco, se encontraba demasiado cansado y agotado como para mantener esa conversación.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó la chica, curiosa- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?

-No pasa nada, Kagome, da igual -contestó él con voz apagada

-No da igual, Inuyasha. Estás demasiado distante...y no sé por qué... -dijo Kagome- No me gusta que estés así. -al ver que no obtenía respuesta siguió.- Si te apetece hablar más tarde estaré dentro, ¿vale? -y sin más, Kagome se fue dentro de la casa donde estaban los demás.

Una vez dentro, ellos la miraron con cara de querer saber la razón del comportamiento del medio-demonio, pero al parecer, se quedaron como antes. Preguntar no está de más, supongo Pensó Miroku.

-¿Y? ¿Qué le pasa al cabezota ese?

-No me lo quiere decir. -contestó derrotada Kagome.- De repente le cambió el humor a media tarde y no sé por qué.

-Tranquila, Kagome. Es Inuyasha, ya sabemos como es...se le pasará cuando menos nos lo esperemos, ya lo verás. -dijo Shippo con la intención de animar a la joven.

-Shippo tiene razón, no te comas la cabeza pensando una razón. -comentó Sango, apoyando el razonamiento del pequeño zorro.- Y ahora, vamos a empezar a comer. -acto seguido cogieron un pez cada uno de la hoguera.

-Supongo que tenéis razón...-dijo pensativa Kagome, esperando que sus amigos tuvieran razón.- Que aproveche.

Mientras el grupo estaba comiendo, Inuyasha se limitaba a pensar mientras daba vueltas en círculo alrededor del árbol. Kagome está con un chico en su época...no me echará tanto de menos como me dice. Tal vez sea culpa mía, tal vez...¡qué va a ser culpa mía! Yo no decido a quién tiene que querer Kagome...si ella quiere estar con él no hay nada que hacer. Antes le ha dicho a Sango que solo se estaban conociendo...a lo mejor todavía tengo posibilidades con ella...¡ooh, no! Estoy empezando a hablar como Miroku, esto no me gusta. Tengo que alejarme de sus ideas, no me convienen, aunque ahora tal vez tenga razón... Ojalá que sí.

Ese era el dilema mental que tenía nuestro protagonista y el motivo de su malestar general. Había oído hablar a Kagome y a Sango cuando salieron de la aldea por la tarde, que había un chico en su escuela que llevaba tiempo detrás de ella y que no era feo. Se estaba pensando quedar con él y conocerse mejor, que a lo mejor podía surgir algo entre los dos. Tonterías, Kagome no haría eso...Me dijo que los chicos de su época son unos inmaduros. Pensó Inuyasha cuando las escuchó, pero esa confianza desapareció a lo largo de la tarde cuando las jóvenes empezaron a dar posibles soluciones a sus citas; y como era de esperar, eso no le agradó lo más mínimo.

Al cabo de un rato de reflexiones, se fue otra vez al prado para ver las estrellas que estaban saliendo, totalmente humano ya. Fue a paso lento, sin prisa. Se paró para encontrar el sitio donde mejor las vería y se tumbó; al hacerlo, escuchó unos pasos suaves pero firmes, al instante supo que era Kagome.

-Hoy el cielo está despejado, se verán muy bien las estrellas. -dijo la chica a modo de saludo.- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-Como quieras. -contestó él con voz apagada, como la llevaba teniendo toda la tarde.

Pasaron unos minutos así, mirando a la bóveda celeste, contemplando la inmensa luna que hoy brillaba como nunca. Kagome miraba a Inuyasha preocupada, no entendía que le pasaba y no era por su condición. Entendía que se sintiese indefenso o algo así pero no porque estaba ausente, distante pero prefería no preguntar nada hasta que él, si quería, se lo contase.

Cuando Kagome se cansó de mirarle porque él no iba a hablar, levantó la vista y se fijó sólo en las estrellas, imaginando formas abstractas con líneas inexistentes.

-¿Y cómo es ese chico? -preguntó Inuyasha

La chica no podía estar más sorprendida, no se podía creer que hubiese estado espiando la conversación que tuvo con Sango.

-¿Estuviste escuchando la conversación? -contraatacó Kagome, molesta.

-La escuchamos todos, habláis demasiado alto. -dijo como excusa él.- No me has contestado.

-Aunque hablemos alto esas conversaciones son privadas. No me gusta que metas las narices en estos asuntos. -dijo ella, que se estaba empezando a enfadar porque Inuyasha la echase la culpa de que él las estuviera espiando.

Inuyasha se quedó sin aliento. No se esperaba esa respuesta, esa determinación en su voz, esa forma de contestarle... Estaba claro que estaba enfadada y aquello confirmaba la sospecha que tenía: Kagome estaba saliendo con el chico de su época.

-Está bien. Tranquila, no lo volveré a hacer. -dijo Inuyasha, levantándose del suelo y comenzando a caminar hacia el final de la cuesta.

-¿A dónde vas ahora? Llevas toda la tarde de un lado para otro. -preguntó Kagome.

-A aclararme las ideas. -contestó el ahora humano, sin parar de andar.

Entonces la morena se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras, había sonado demasiado agresiva, demasiado directa. Había empeorado las cosas sin quererlo. Aunque tal vez así vea como me siento yo cuando él me contesta así Pensó en su defensa pero él seguía caminando y parecía que no tenía un rumbo fijo, iba simplemente caminando hasta que de pronto, empezó a correr. ¿Se irá a buscar a Kikyo? No...eso no...No puedo dejarlo solo, ahora no Y salió corriendo detrás de él, pero al darse cuenta que no iba a alcanzarle, paró en seco.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Espera! No te vayas... -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, todo era culpa suya, no quería que terminase así.- Inuyasha...lo siento, no quería decirte eso...

Las cosas se le habían ido totalmente de las manos a Kagome, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Se derrumbó de rodillas, llorando. Después de unos minutos, apareció Sango, llamándola.

-¿Kagome? ¿Dónde estás, Kagome? -al no recibir respuesta, Sango se acercó a la cuesta, viéndola al final. Cuando estuvo más cerca la oyó sollozar, algo había pasado, entonces se percató de que no estaba Inuyasha. Estaba segura de que había sido culpa de ese bocazas.- ¿Qué te ha dicho ahora ese?

-Saa...Sango, hoy no ha sido él...he sido yo

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó la matademonios preocupada

-Es que...es que resulta que Inuyasha estaba raro porque nos escuchó hablar antes...y...le he contestado fatal...

-Kagome, venga, tranquila. ¿Y que escuchó exactamente?

-Lo de Hojô. Y me he enfadado con él porque me echaba la culpa de que nos hubiera oído por hablar tan alto... No sé, Sango. Salió corriendo muy decidido hacia el bosque... he intentado alcanzarle pero no he podido... -dijo Kagome con la culpabilidad dentro de ella

-Sabes que Inuyasha a veces se toma las cosas demasiado en serio. Seguro que vuelve por la noche cuando se haya despejado las ideas. No pasa nada. -respondió Sango tranquilizándola.

-Sango... -Kagome miró seriamente a su amiga, con las lágrimas que no querían salir en los bordes de sus ojos.- Es luna nueva.

La matademonios se dio cuenta de ese pequeño secreto de su amigo y las consecuencias que traía. Era peligroso que estuviera solo por el bosque, muchos demonios le querían muerto y hoy se verían en la oportunidad de hacerlo sin preámbulos. Se levantó para llamar a Miroku y Kirara para ir a buscarlo pero notó una mano que la empujó otra vez hacia el suelo.

-No, esperemos un tiempo, no mucho para que él vuelva. No quiero que lo sepan ellos, por favor. -pidió Kagome.

-Está bien. Pero no mucho, unas horas y ya. -contestó Sango poco convencida de la decisión.

-Gracias. Me voy a quedar para vigilar por si llega, vete tú con Miroku y Shippo. -dijo Kagome.- Tranquila, estaré bien. Vete. -y Sango se fue a la cabaña.

Pasaron casi 2 horas desde la partida inesperada y precipitada de medio-demonio y Kagome estaba totalmente nerviosa y se sentía enormemente culpable. Quería disculpase con él ya, hablar del tema. Divisó una sombra a los lejos, detrás de unos cuantos árboles aunque no pudo decir si era humana o no. Luego sintió un escalofrío y se dio la vuelta. No había nada. "Qué alivio" pensó la chica. Volvió a tener otro escalofrío, estaba bajando la temperatura muy rápido y empezaba a tener sueño.

A no muchos metros, escondido entre los árboles, Inuyasha observaba a Kagome. Llevaba como 20 minutos y ella no se había dado cuenta. Se había comportado como un adolescente idiota, se había sentido engañado y no tenía ningún motivo, por mínimo que fuera, para estarlo. Era increíble lo mal que le sentaba ser humano, las noches como éstas. Se volvía un sensible, un sentimental, un tonto enamorado y un pésimo hablador, vale que nunca ha sido su fuerte eso de hablar ni mantener conversaciones, pero en ese estado ni siquiera podía tener una discusión con Miroku. Horrible. Miró a Kagome y vio como empezaba a tener frío. Salió de su escondite y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia ella. Le puso por encima su camisa roja y sintió el respingo que Kagome dio al sentirlo sobre su espalda.

-Inuyasha...

Él no respondió. Kagome se sintió peor de lo que estaba al no recibir ni siquiera una mirada, de odio o de rencor, pero una mirada.

-Yo... -continuó ella.- Lo siento. Siento mucho lo de antes, no quería decir eso, en serio... Es que me molestó lo que hiciste pero tal vez tengas razón y... -no pudo continuar, Inuyasha no la dejó. La puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios rosados para que no hablase.

-Lo sé. No pasa nada. Sabes que en este estado estoy bastante irascible. No te preocupes. -respondió tranquilo él. Miró el cielo y contempló las estrellas como antes había hecho, hacía tan solo unas horas.

Kagome no se lo podía creer. ¿Todo se había arreglado así, tan rápido? Se alegraba por ello, todo había terminado y no se sentía tan mal, pero era tan poco creíble que...bueno, era Inuyasha. Le miró con dulzura, como muchas otras veces, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Quería abrazarle y no soltarle jamás, pero no podía hacerlo. Se debatió entre el sí y el no unos segundos, luego su instinto decidió. Le abrazó, rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos y sollozó en su pecho. Inuyasha se quedó paralizado, se creía que él era el único raro el día de hoy pero se equivocaba. Correspondió al abrazo y con uno de sus brazos le rodeó la cintura suavemente y con el otro le acarició la cabeza y el pelo. Aún así no sabía por qué Kagome estaba llorando.

-Shh... Kagome, ¿por qué lloras? -preguntó en un susurro él.

-Acabo de comprender muchas cosas... -respondió la morena. Se agarró más a él y se sintió en paz con ella misma, con el mundo y el universo. Ese era su lugar, junto a él.

-Yo también he comprendido algo, algo que debía haber comprendido hace mucho. -susurró Inuyasha.

Kagome sintió un calor dentro de su cuerpo, un destello de esperanza, algo que le decía que habían descubierto lo mismo. Iba a levantar la mirada para encontrarla con la de él pero no le hizo falta, Inuyasha le acarió la mejilla y bajó hasta su mentón, el cual cogió para mirarla a los ojos y seguir hablando.

-Kagome, he comprendido que no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti, que te quiero a mi lado todo el tiempo... -dijo siendo totalmente sincero, abriendo su corazón y su alma para ella, solo para ella.- Te quiero, Kagome... -agregó en un susurro solo audible para ella.

El calor de antes se intensificó y Kagome sintió como se iba dirigiendo a sus mejillas y como se le iba dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro. Bajó la mirada un instante y la volvió a subir.

-Yo también, Inuyasha...

Y ahora fue él quien sonrió. Esa sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo no lucía, era ahora la más sincera y grande que jamás había esbozado. Le agarró el mentón con suavidad, y la besó. Ese beso que tenía que llegar y esperaba hacia tiempo, que por cobarde, no se había atrevido a probar.


End file.
